A forgotten promise
by FreckledSaint
Summary: Russia and Germany made a promise a long time ago. But Russia forgot this promise and Germany moved on and is dating Netherlands now. Netherlands/Germany with a minor Russia/Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Every year the European nations had a gathering in a house of a different nation; this year it was France's house.  
Russia arrived earlier than everyone else. The reason is that he wanted to look at Germany without dealing with Netherlands' glares of disdain. He knew that Germany will come earlier than Netherlands. The young German caught the Russian's eye. Unfortunately for him, Germany was going out with the Netherlands. Everybody knows that Ned is a covetous &amp; overprotective boyfriend; he did almost kill France when he flirted with Germany.  
At five o'clock, Russia expected Germany to come; but Prussia and Ned had come first. Netherlands was visibly pleased to see Russia disappointed.  
"Hello comrades. How are-"  
"We're fine." Netherlands snapped. "If you want to know where Germany is, he's at the veterinarian. Misty has to get her vaccinations." Russia smiled an insincere smile.  
Prussia walked over to France; having decided it would be better to stay neutral. If he has learned anything about Ned; it's that he will do what it takes to get what he wants, or keep what he loves.  
"Gilbert, do you, by any chance know why Netherlands is glaring at Russia; while Russia is smiling that psycho smile of his?" France asked.  
"Remember that time when Ned beat you up? Same reason, I guess. To the best of my knowledge, Ned is feeling threatened and uncomfortable with Russia's relationship with Germany." Prussia explained, staring into space.  
Then France went stiff.  
"Hey guys. I kind of changed the date of the gathering…"  
"Франция. What do you mean by that?" Russia stared at France.  
"It's next week. But don't leave! I have tea and sweets!" France exclaimed.  
Netherlands was about to leave but was stopped by Prussia. Prussia quietly whispered to Ned:  
"If you stay, we can eat here. Think of the clean kitchen. "  
Netherlands slowly walked away from the door at the table. Better to stay here and eat something than to do that back home and make a mess. If Russia would leave, it would be perfect.  
It was rather awkward with the tension. Then the doorbell rang. Finally, Germany had arrived. France and Prussia hope that he will be able to ease the ever-growing hostility.  
"Hello." Germany looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
"Just sit down little brother."  
Netherlands held Germany's hand and looked smugly at the Russian.  
Russia had left eventually because Belarus began to scratch France's door and felt pity at France, Prussia and Germany.  
"Finally." Ned rejoiced. "Took him long enough."  
"What was going on? " Germany asked.  
"Nothing of your interest nijntje." Netherlands looked up." Say Lu… What is your relationship with Russia?"  
"Russia?" Germany thought for a moment. "Well, we have developed a 'Strategic Partnership' and our countries depend on each other. Also I have noticed the ever-growing affection from him **and** his country. Although I do grow uneasy at times with Belarus's hatred towards me."  
"What?" France was dumbfounded.  
Germany ignored him.  
"According to a 2013 BBC World Service poll, only 12% of Germans view Russia's influence positively, with 61% expressing a negative view. Russians, however, have a much more positive view of Germany than Germans do of Russia, with 55% viewing Germany's influence positively and 10% negatively."  
"Allemagne. Do you think the population's opinion matters?"  
The present nations gawked at France. Silence in the room broken, only when Prussia spoke up.  
"We are living, breathing personifications of nations. It matters. **A lot.**"  
Netherlands was thinking deeply while France &amp; Prussia were fighting.  
"Lu. No offense but would you mind keeping a distance from him?"  
Germany sighed. "I have to. I promised."

**Author's note: Well hello there. I would like to thank Nekovengers for being my beta (check her out). I'll update my other stories soon enough. If you don't like what I write, keep it to yourself. I'll appreciate any constructive criticism. Please no rude or destructive criticism.**

**Dictionary**

**Russian  
****Франция****\- France  
Dutch  
nijntje- bunny  
**


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to. I promised—'That sentence lingered in Ned's mind. The fact that Germany said that with a sad undertone made him even more wary of Russia.

"Gilbert, are you coming?" Germany asked.

"Nah. You and Ned go. I'll stay here for tonight. You're too young for this kind of drinking anyway."

Prussia kicked Ludwig and Johannes out of the house. The couple (upon Germany's request) went to the park. Personally, Netherlands hates going outside, but he still went because Germany does have to deal with his tulip mania.

"The weather's nice. Don't you agree Johannes?

"Yeah." They walked in silence...until Netherlands asked about the promise.

"Promise? What pro-. Oh that promise." Germany smiled," It's nothing. Don't work yourself up over it."

Netherlands let a deep breath out and spoke, "You're a terrible liar. I'm not sure if this is worse than your 'I'm fine' lies."

Germany pouted in disagreement. He wanted to oppose the Dutch's statement, but they both had to leave because there was Belarus in the distance. Belarus did not have the best relationship with Germany. Netherlands was glad to be gone, because seeing Belarus meant that there's a chance of seeing Russia. This was something Netherlands didn't want to happen.

While walking over to Germany, Netherlands lit his cigarette and began smoking it. Germany looked at the cigarette in disgust.

"Do you really have to smoke now?"

"Stop biting your nails."

"What?"

Netherlands grabbed Ludwig's hand away from his mouth to stop him from biting his nails. Netherlands has taken the duty of removing Germany's hands whenever he's biting his nails.

"About the promise-"

"Shut up. The past is in the past Johannes. That happened a long time ago and it won't be a hazard to our relationship. And yes, it is about Russia," Ludwig frowned, "we had a... complicated relationship back then. And now apparently."

The rest of the way home was accompanied by an awkward silence. Ludwig was always grim whenever someone mentions 1941-45. As most people know, those were the years when Nazi Germany invaded Russia. Netherlands knew about this more or less; he tried asking the German brothers about this, but because they value secrecy a lot, he got nothing out of them. Russia was out of the question.

Ludwig's phone received a message.

"Who's it from?"

"... It's Russia."

That definitely got Netherlands' attention.

"What is he saying?"

"He wants to talk tomorrow. I'm going to decline unless it's business related."

Netherlands placed his hand on Germany's waist and pulled him closer. Germany squealed from the contact. He tried to get away but Johannes had an iron grip on his waist.

Johannes was pleased to know that he got a firm grip on the waist.

"Exactly. Because we're going to Belgium's tomorrow."

Germany's eyes widened. "We are?"

" Belgium and Luxembourg invited me... Spain is going to be there, and there is no way I'm going to be alone with him and Romano."

Ludwig then proceeded to complain to Netherlands about not asking him his opinion and Netherlands, being the amazing boyfriend that he is didn't listen to the complaints.

Author's note: Who's a lazy motherfucker? I'm the lazy motherfucker.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ludwig," Netherlands groaned. "Why do you always have to cook in my kitchen?"  
"I don't like that you always eat take-out. It's not good for you." Germany responded." And what's wrong with me cooking in your kitchen? I always clean and put everything back in their places, don't I? I don't understand your way of thinking. You're quite wealthy and your economy is stable; but yet, you insist on eating take-out solely because you want to keep your kitchen clean."  
"The thing is Luddy; I don't waste money just like that." Netherlands answered back.  
"Buying proper food isn't a waste of money for goodness sake's." Germany retorted." Which reminds me, didn't Belgium ask you to text her when we get home?"  
"Oh yeah. That's right." The Dutchman replied while he took out his mobile phone to text Belgium.

Lil sis, you wanted something?  
Big bro! Are you excited for tomorrow? :3  
No.  
…You never change. Is Ludwig coming too?  
Yes.  
That's wonderful! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night!  
Night.

As Netherlands sent his last message to Belgium, a marvelous smell came from his kitchen and he got up to see what his boyfriend was cooking. He approached Germany, startling him.  
"Hey, idiot. I'm cutting bread." Germany said irritated.  
"Is the food ready?"  
"Yes it is. Now please go and get the tableware. "  
Well since Ludwig asked so nicely, Netherlands did as he was told; and he knew if Belgium and Luxembourg found out he didn't help; and they somehow always did, he'll get a smack to the back of his head.  
"Ok. Netherlands, dinner's ready. "Germany said.  
"Great. I'm starving."  
Netherlands sat down and when he took a sip of the soup, he marveled at the taste.  
"Ludwig. This dish isn't from west Europe, is it?"  
"It isn't." Germany said with a smile." It's Russian. Gilbert taught me this recipe when he came back from USSR."  
Netherlands nodded as he continued to drink the soup.  
" Ludwig."  
Germany looked at Netherlands. "What?"  
"I apologize in advance at whatever may happen tomorrow at Belgium's. By that I mean what may happen between Spain and me."  
"Why do you always have to act like that when we meet Spain?" Germany sighed.  
Netherlands responded with a simple "Just happens."  
Germany just stared at Netherlands with an unamused expression. 

**Author's note: The update brings me life. **


	4. Chapter 4

The day was going just as Belgium hoped. Netherlands and Germany came early (just as she expected), and Luxembourg was on his way. She smiled when she saw her brother smile as he was talking to Germany about tulips and flowers in general. Not a lot of people, with the exception of Japan and England, paid attention Netherlands' ramblings about tulips; Germany, however, seemed to enjoy them. At the very least, he listened carefully.

"Belgium," Germany asked." Who exactly is coming? Johannes told me that Spain, Romano and Luxembourg were coming. But is anyone else coming?"

"No. It's just us." Belgium answered as she sat down next to them. "So, how have you two been doing?"  
"We're good." Netherlands responded flatly.  
"Good to hear!" Belgium said cheerily. "Although, big brother, why do always scare people off? Like the last world meeting?" Belgium noticed her brother's 'confused' expression. "Don't play dumb with me."  
"In my defense, France was flirting with him." Netherlands defended himself before Belgium cut him off. "I don't mean that! You always seem to have a frightening vibe when people that you don't like are around Luddy."  
As Netherlands was about to say something, Luxembourg walked into the living room with a broad grin on his face.  
"Netherlands! Belgium! Germany! Good to see you guys!" Luxembourg exclaimed as he hugged his sister. "How are you, Germany? I hope Ned over here didn't drive you up the wall with the tulip talk!"  
"I'm good! How've you been yourself?" Germany smiled at Luxembourg while Netherlands growled at the tulip comment. "Your boss isn't overworking you, is he?"  
"Mine? No, no he isn't. Belgium just worries a lot."  
Germany and Luxembourg began to have a pleasant conversation which Netherlands joined in. Belgium would've stayed, but she had tasks to take care of in the kitchen. Spain and Romano are late as usual, Belgium thought to herself in the kitchen. While she was boiling water for tea, she heard Germany's laughter coming from the living room. From what Belgium picked out of the conversation, Luxembourg told him something stupid that Netherlands' did as a child. Then she heard Netherlands himself cursing. Yep, definitely something that Ned in the past, Belgium thought. Belgium smiled to herself as she placed everything onto the tea tray, "About time Ned got into a serious relationship." Belgium picked up the tray and yelled to the others that Spain and Romano are going to be late, so they might as well start.

**A/N: I'm alive. I didn't forget about this story. I know this chapter is Belgium-centric; I'll try to add more Russia in the next chapter. Hell, the next chapter will most likely be Russia-centric.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother?" Belarus opened Russia's door. She saw her brother on his bed wearing earphones and listening to music quite loudly. Russia apparently didn't notice Belarus walking in, as he was startled when she touched him.  
"Oh hi Belarus." Russia smiled, before standing up from his bed. "Did Ukraine come already?" Belarus shook her head. Russia ruffled her hair before walking out the room. "Belarus, do you want some tea? I don't think Ukraine is going to be here any time soon." Belarus followed her brother to the kitchen. "Yes. I wouldn't mind."  
Russia and Belarus prepared tea and as they were about to sit down, Ukraine knocked on the front door.  
" Russia! Belarus! Look at how much you two have grown!" Ukraine exclaimed happily as she made her way to the kitchen. Belarus raised her eyebrow and looked at her brother, "Olga saw us last week. How could she possibly see the difference in height?" Russia just shrugged his shoulders.  
The three siblings drank tea and talked about the latest episode of *"Let them talk". At some point, the conversation shifted towards Russia. To be more specific, his attitude during meetings. Ukraine commented that he seemed a bit restless. While Belarus pointed out that he was agitated by Germany. The girls kept teasing him about it, saying he has a crush on Germany. Russia let them have their fun.  
"Germany only talks to me when something is business related." Russia said at some point. Ukraine looked at Russia, thinking for a moment before saying, "Maybe something happened during the Great Patriotic War? The Soviet Union did fight against fascists. Do you remember anything happening between you and Germany? He is a young a nation after all. I wouldn't be surprised if it affected him greatly. He doesn't have as much experience in wars as we do."  
Belarus nodded in agreement. "Even though I am not fond of him, I have to agree with Ukraine. Germany has always been with his brother. I would bring up America as an example, but I think he's naturally destructive."  
"Russia darling," Ukraine said softly. "Just confront Germany about it. He is a straight-forward person, I'm sure you won't have any problems. I think you'll have more problems with Netherlands and Prussia than Germany himself."  
"You're right, Ukraine. I'll ask him why he's uncomfortable around me."  
"And," Belarus added." If anything goes wrong, just tell me. Now pass me the sugar. This tea is not sweet enough."  
"Didn't you already add sugar?" Ukraine and Russia asked.  
" .Sugar."

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause between the updates! Things have been pretty hectic at school. I'll try to post one more chapter before Christmas. And **_**maybe, **_**I'll post a Christmas/New Year special drabble. So stay tuned!  
*Let them talk- A****popular Russian TV show. (****Пусть Говорят)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ludwig?" Netherlands looked called out. Germany left the house quite early in the morning.  
"If you're looking for West then he went out to meet Ukraine." Prussia said, not looking up from his writing. Netherlands stared at Prussia; why would Germany need to meet Ukraine? He had no idea. Both of them don't talk much to each other and when they do, it's usually short and business related.  
"I'm sure he has his reasons. West isn't stupid. I told him to be back before noon." Prussia remarked while still continuing to write.

Russia and Ukraine walked down the streets of Berlin. Belarus said she would've joined them but she had other things to take care of, but Ukraine thought she just wanted to keep herself out of this.  
"Miss Ukraine!"  
Germany started to walk faster towards her; not paying attention to her brother. "Nice weather isn't it?" The blonde stated with a small smile. Ukraine smiled back at the younger nation. "I agree. Germany, dear, I hope you don't mind, but I need to check something in that store. I'll leave you with Russia. I promise to be quick!" Ukraine exclaimed frantically as she walked quickly to the other side of the road.  
"Hi Germany." Russia said while smiling his signature smile. "It's been rainy lately, hasn't it?"  
Germany was quite uncomfortable being left alone with Russia just like that. "Yes. It's quite rainy during this time of the year."  
Russia could sense that Germany was uncomfortable. _I shouldn't take longer than necessary_\- He thought. "Germany, I'm going to save us time and get straight to the point. Why do you keep avoiding me?" Russia braced himself for the answer. If it was related to Soviet times, he would understand; he knew he was harder to deal with back then.  
"You don't remember?" Russia raised his brow. _What sort of thing did I do? Maybe I was drunk or full of rage and forgot something?_ \- He pondered. "I guess not. Well, it was shortly after the Great Patriotic War started. When I walked into your office, you were angry, no, you were furious and you shouted at me for about 30 minutes to an hour and told me to never talk to you unless it's related to business and politics. So I've been trying to keep my promise." Germany shifted his weight to his right leg. "You do know that I'm dating the Netherlands, right?" That memory rushed back to Russia. _My goodness, no wonder he's keeping this promise. That must've been terrifying._-Russia's train of thought by Germany saying something.  
"You know, we can be friends. I mean like proper friends. And if you want, you can call me Lyudya." Germany rubbed the back of his hand. "You and Ukraine dragged me here for this conversation, am I right, Vanya?" Russia was a bit taken back. It been awhile since Germany called him Vanya. "I'm sorry. Is it okay if I call you Vanya? I could call you Russia or Iva-"  
"It's fine. I'd actually prefer if you'd call me that. Just imagine America's reaction." Russia smiled genuinely.  
"I'm more worried about Johann- I mean Netherlands. Jeez, you'd think that he would be an easy person to get along with but at times he can be so annoying." Germany sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go now. I promised my brother that I'll help Bavaria organize his books. You should see in what mess he keeps them. I guess, until we meet again, Vanya!"  
"Until we meet again, Ludwig!" Russia waved the other man as his sister was running towards him. "How'd it go? Is everything alright? Both of you appeared content." Ukraine began asking questions faster than Russia could answer. Once she got all the information she wanted, she grinned.  
"See? I told you, if you just talked to him earlier we could've saved all this turmoil. Now, we let's go and talk this in detail over tea. That will be nice!" Ukraine continued talking while she and Russia headed home.

**A/N- I'm so proud of myself for updating. I was so lazy in January I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that the more you review, the faster you'll get an update! Although this particular story is coming to an end, this rule applies to other stories as well. I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed. Constructive criticism would be appreciated. But please no destructive criticism. Until we meet again! **


	7. Chapter 7

_ This went better than expected. I am grateful that Miss Ukraine was there with us. Even though she did leave us so-  
_ Germany's train of thought was cut short when his older brother and Denmark jumped at him.  
"How did it go?" Gilbert said with a grin plastered across his face. "I told Denmark about it and he got curious too. Oh, the Netherlands is back at our house if you're wondering. He wasn't all too happy about your escapade. Or the fact that he doesn't know anything and knowing him, that's driving him insane." Prussia continued talking about the whole "Russia" thing before Germany cut him off.  
"Gilbert, "Prussia turned to his brother. "Remember when I was little, you told me I can be friends with Russia as long as I'm careful?" Prussia nodded. "I know you're worried about what happened during the war, but, I promise I'll be very careful." Germany finished talking. He was surprised when he saw Prussia's smile grow bigger.  
"I raised you well, didn't I? That's all I needed to hear! However, you have to be not just careful, but EXTREMELY CAREFUL. I did lose four whole lashes because of him. Four!" Prussia was about to continue talking, but Denmark got his word in.  
"This all seems great and all, but, you guys wanna go get beer? I know a place where it isn't as expensive. You know, so Ned won't get all stingy." Denmark winked at Germany. "So what do you say? "  
Prussia immediately agreed, so did Germany. Germany called Netherlands and agreed to meet them at the bar. That night was filled with laughter and joy. They met up with some of their other friends and had a karaoke competition.

"Hey Ludwig, "Netherlands spoke into Germany's ear, making sure he heard him through his sister's singing. "So about Russia…"  
Germany looked at him for a moment before answering with a smile. "It's fine. So stop worrying so much and have some fun. We don't have karaoke nights that often anyway. I think Belgium wants to sing with you. So get up." Netherlands didn't have time to comprehend what Germany said before Belgium and Luxembourg dragged him to the stage and handed him a microphone. 


End file.
